Orobas
Orobas(オロバス Orobasu) is one of the Great Demon Princes of Hell, 'formerly the assistant of the head of Lucifi Royal Guard(Original Lucifer's Royal Guard) and one of the few surviving demon participants in the Great War, making him a living legend amongst the inhabitants of the Underworld. Appearance Originally, Orobas was a pretty ordinary looking boy, but after participating in the Great War for who-knows-how-long, Orobas' appearance becomes far more masculine, with his hair growing past his shoulders. Orobas tents to appear as a transgender cosplayer, because he wants to express his heart(i.e. his sexuality). He coloured his lips pink and his hair as well, because recently, pink has become his favorite color. He often appears shirtless, wearing only violet jeans and violet gloves, occasionaly putting a small flat purple hat on his head. History As a Human Orobas was your typical human boy during the era of the Romans. Born in a poor Isreal family, he tented to be kind and very generous towards other people, especially those in the same(or even worse) position than him. He despised the Roman Empire, but only cursed the rulers. One time, he saw his brother picking up on several Roman soldiers, so he rushed in the frame and tried to stop the inevitable punishment about to be inflicted. Veltora however was too stubborn to back down to the Romans' mocking comments and he even went as far as kicking one in his crotch. The soldier howled in pain, prompting his colleagues to stiffen and they immediately jumped on the two brothers. The four soldiers beat them to a pulp and finally stopped when their commander called for them. They finished it up by spitting on the two's bodies several times, before leaving them to die in the dirt. A storm broke and the two dying brothers were encountered by none other than Lucifer. As one of Lucifer's ellites After getting revived and later reincarnated as an incomplete, but still powerful demon, Orobas' gratitude towards the first devil exceeded words. Even though he realized he was thanking the mortal enemy of the God he used to worship(albiet loosely after the age of 9), his gratitude did not waver. On the other hand, his brother became enraged and disgusted by what he has been turned to. Enraged by Veltora's lack of respect and thankfulness, Lucifer turned him into a disgusting demon-horse, who will forever be haunted by his darkest thoughts. When Lucifer offered him a place in his Royal Guard, Orobas was quick to accept and gladly served. Although he had a few doubts if allying with the Devil himself was a good idea at all, these doubts would cease to exist throughout his years of service. Due to being loyal and honest on 101% to his master, Orobas was greatly rewarded and he even recieved the title of "Great Demon Prince". During the Great War When the Great War broke out, Orobas was given twenty legions of demons under his control and even some of the minor devil clans. Orobas fought valiantly, and much like his honorable demon peer- Abaddon, he rarely retreated from a battle. Under the guidenship of Lucifer and his fellow comrades, Orobas read a lot of books and analyzed many of the wars fought. Taking into account what he has, Orobas became one of the best tacticians the Underworld would know, with his intelligence only being surpassed by Lucifer, the Original Belial and later-on Ajuka. During "The Assault of the Twelve Great Brigades of Heaven", Orobas managed to hold-off a great number of angels and fallen angels with just a thousand demons and two dozen devils(meaning he was overpowered 2:1, at the very least). The angel army was eventually bested by the Belial and the Phenex clans and their leader-caputred. The archangel was prepared to be tortured and brutally killed, but instead Orobas offered him three options- either die a quick, but honorable death, join Lucifer's ranks or come as a neutral guest at his house in the Underworld, on the condition that he does not take participate in the war any longer. The archangel immediately went for the first option, but praised Oboras for his generous heart nonetheless, finishing up with a comparasion towards his peers:"something this filth around me lacks." When all three factions combined what remained of their forces against the rampaging Heavenly Dragons, Orobas unintently found himself fighting to God's side. Noticing his presence, Orobas at first tried to ignore him, but couldn't contain his emotions much, as he had always been honest with himself and those around him. He burst out and angrily asked God why he never came to his family's aid when he plead him to and why he didn't save him and his brother from the soldiers, all while everyone was fighting Ddraig and Albion. God was confused, but initially revealed some things about himself, with the most shocking truth being that he has been 'dying' ever since he faced the Trihexa. The two proceeded to have a touching moment between each other, before it was abruptly interupted by one of Ddraig's schorching flames, which hit God in several of his vital parts, incapacitating him. His opinion on God from the Bible changed drastically, and when he learned of his death he was almost as saddened as when he saw his master's dead body. After the Great War After the Great War, Orobas isolated himself from the rest of the world for a short while. After hearing about a civil war in the Underworld, Orobas returned to find Lucifer loyalists in small war against a pacifistic group of devils. Naively, Orobas was quick to join the side fo the loyalists, but he just as quickly left, when he saw the malefic nature of this group of devils. He was already gaining an infamous reputation amongst the pacifistic group of devils who fought for prosperety and peace, as he had joined the Loyalists. He was found by Ajuka and Sirzechs, hiding in a cave. Their fight was concluded quickly and Orobas was taken 'under-arrest'. However, before being send to Cocytus, some of the devils who had known of his noble nature, pleaded for Sirzechs and Ajuka to let him have a pass. The two devil kings of the new devil regime made a decision to appoint all the honorable demon princes as the guardians of the gates of the deeper parts of the Underworld. Oboras, was send to guard Limbo, while Abaddon and Silitha- to Cocytus and Malebolge. Present Times Orobas has continued to serve as the Guard to Limbo's Gate, without ever failing in his job. He keeps in touch with Sirzechs and Ajuka and from times to times, he is allowed to have a day or two-off and go wherever he wants. He, Abaddon and Silitha have made sure that the Khaos Brigade are unable to summon allies sealed in the three hells they are guarding. Personality Born in a poor family and practically raised in the streets, amongst mostly nice religious people, Orobas has always been sort of a democrate to a heart. Even when he was transformed and slightly brainwashed by Luficer, Orobas' generousity and sense of nobility still remained strong. Through out his years of service however, Orobas would come to develop romantic, yet dormant feelings towards Lucifer. When he discovered those emotions of his, during a drunk talk with Abaddon, Orobas was greatly ashamed, as he was a former christian. He desperatly tried to get rid of these desires, even attempting to fall in love with a female, but the best he managed were some lustful feelings towards the Lilith and Belial's wife. With time however, Orobas learnt to accept himself openly and tried expressing his emotions as best he could. But before he could tell Lucifer about his mild love towards him, the devil king had sadly passed away, leaving a near heart-broken Orobas. After the Great War and his appointment as a guard of Limbo's Gate, Orobas adopted a much more serious and cold side to him, letting him realize his potential in battle to the fullest. Orobas is also quite stubborn, as he rarely backed down from an honorable battle, driven strong by his sense honor and nobility. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength- '''Even though he was an incomplete devil and lacked special attributes, Orobas was an explicitly powerful demon, probably only outmatched by Abaddon, Silitha and the heads of Devil Clans. He once spared with Lucifer and ended up cutting a deep wound in his lower lip, of course with cost of being knocked senseless across the floor. He could even hold Ddraig by his title for several seconds, which is a great feat on its own. While mostly famous for his noble personality, his strength is still respected by many devils even today. '''Immense Durability- '''Orobas is very tough, especially for a demon, who are usually weaker than their devil superiors. He was able to endure some of Lucifer's attacks and even survived getting grazed by Ddraig's schorching flames, although still recieving some nasty burns on his skin. '''Immense Stamina- '''Orobas is said to have the stamina of forty five horses and even more. According to Silitha, he once ran for hours full-speed without slowing down, only tiring when it was near-Dusk. '''Super Speed- '''Orobas is definetely the third fastest demon in the world, only blitzed by Abaddon and his brother Veltora. Ordered as a joke by one of Lucifer's peers, Orobas ran around the city of Lilith and shockingly to the devil commander, it took him only forty or so seconds to circle around the whole city. ' Twenty-One Thousand Chains of Hell('''21万の地獄の鎖 ''21 Man no jigoku no kusari)- '''This is a technique he conjured up with Ajuka when he was preparing to be sent to Limbo's Gate. This demon 'jutsu' allowed him to summon twenty-one thousand chains, which were near-unbreakable in the Underworld, as their thougness is amplified by the realm's magic itself, as well as the user's fighting spirit. ' ' '''Apocalypse Form('黙示録形式 Apocalipsu Formu)- 'Through'out his years as a Demon Prince, Orobas, alongside Abaddon and Silitha, developed each individual 'ultimate form' of their own. Through hard training over the control of their demonic power and strengthening their basic attributes, they were able to achieve these forms. The so-called "Apocalyptic Form", lets them channel all their strength and demonic power into a singe, frightening manifestation of their aura, representing them in the form of their spirit-animals cooped with their inner desires and power level. For Oboras, his Apocalyptic Form comes in the form of a giant red-eyed horse with obsidian skin and flaming tail and mane. In this form, Orobas is able to overpower even some of the ultimate-class devils, with only the devil-kings being the only inhabitants of the Underworld capable of defeating him. Trivia *Orobas is one of the first bisexual characters introduced in Solarverse. *Orobas' current normal appearance is based on Narciso Anasui '''from '''Jojo's Bizzarre Adventure. *Orobas is born on 30th of July. *Orobas had a boyfriend named Kenny, but he passed on at the age of 69, during the cold war. *Orobas defines himself as bisexual, because he has had several affairs with Silitha, who happens to be a female Demon Prince. *Orobas is the weakest of the Three Great Demon Princes(the only ones left), but he can still topple some of the ultimate-class devils. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Devils Category:Solarverse Category:Antydeth Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Super Acrobat6 Category:Fanon Creatures